leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sion/@comment-20434720-20140925231347
Things to note: 1. Olaf sucks. Like, REALLY badly. Sion's ult gets down to a 60 second cooldown and gives 8 seconds of CC immunity (and I think some powerful movement speed buff?). Olaf's gives 6 seconds of CC immunity and is on an 80 second cooldown at max rank. 2. His splitpushing sucks now. Firstly, he can't readily access the extra attack speed or lifesteal and has no extra AD anymore. Secondly, he only gets any lifesteal/attack speed AFTER HE DIES. Which is 100% useless when you're trying to split. So... rip in pepperinos splitpushing. 3. His CC is ridiculous. Let me explain why Anivia is going to become top-tier as soon as he is released. If he manages to get you with his ult - and he will, it lasts forever, scales to a low cooldown, etc - and he's been running around priming his ult for maximum CC, note that "both the knock-up and stun duration are increased up to 1.75 seconds". I can only interpret this as meaning that he has 3.5 seconds of disable on his ult, and he can charge in from off-screen and easily reach you with it. Consider that when you are CC'ed for 3.5 seconds, you cannot dodge his 2-second channel 2.25 second CC. Meaning you're standing there doing nothing for up to almost 6 seconds. Which is RIDICULOUS. Even assuming that it's just a very poorly typed ult description and it means that it just stuns AND knocks you up redundantly at the same time, that's still a whopping 0.25 seconds you have to react to his fully-channeled Q, letting him CC you for 4 full seconds. The only way stop him is to put some terrain in his way - hence Anivia counter, especially since Riot apparently wants abilities that interact with terrain to interact with player-made terrain. 4. His shield isn't as good as it was before until you have 1700 total HP. And it has a much longer cooldown. 5. Lane Sion will stack his health somewhat slower than previously, while jungler Sion is likely unaffected. My prediction: He will be played in jungle, he will gank you at level 6, you will not be able to do anything about it. You WILL die. On the other hand, he relies on his team to get stuff done for the most part - without his extremely potent stat sticks, his 1v1 will be relatively weak. Rather ironic because in the lore he basically said "screw my team, I'm diving their leader!". He will be easier to play, have a higher quality of life, and be easier for a team to play with. Largely because people will know what he does now (That teammate who's dying from ignite re-asserts the value of ignoring what your ult does as you hit some minions in an attempt to help him). But he'll be less valuable as an individual. Which makes me sad, because that's how I had liked to play him. Oh well.